


Night Driving

by DougieJones



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Driving, Fast Food, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Non-Sexual, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DougieJones/pseuds/DougieJones
Summary: Hank and Connor are on their way back to Hank's house after visiting one of Hank's favourite places in Detroit.





	Night Driving

Hank shut the car door and handed the goods to Connor who gave it a questioning look before turning his attention to Hank who was already getting the car back on the road.

_“Two burgers but only one soda? Isn’t something about that just a bit off, Hank?”_

_“No, not really. I’m hungry but not all that thirsty.”_

_“I see.”_

Connor gave the cardboard boxes and the cup another glare before giving Hank the entire spiel about calories, fat and artificial additions. It fell on deaf ears and Hank asked Connor to feed him as he drove so that he wouldn’t need to take his eyes off the road. Connor protested, saying that Hank should just wait until they got back to his home before eating to which Hank grumblingly admitted defeat.

As they drove through Detroit, rain started falling and made the already poor visibility in the night even worse.

_“Connor, hand me the soda, please.”_

_“But Hank, you’re driving. You can’t-“_

_“Oh, I can, Connor. I’ve done it a million times. Drinking and driving, that I can do but eating is a different story.”_

_“Drinking and driving? You don’t mean-“_

_“Yes, I do mean it that way, Connor. It’s a long time since I did it last, though. Now just hand me the soda.”_

_“If you drink the soda now, you won’t have any for your burgers.”_

_“It’s an extra-extra-large soda, Connor. Come on, hand it over.”_

Connor looked at the soda and examined it closely. It didn’t look all that big to him.

_“What’s the matter with you? I didn’t know you deviants could get hungry or thirsty.”_

_“We can’t, lieutenant. I am merely wondering how this cup can be considered extra-extra-large. Just how small are the other variants?”_

_“Does it really matter?”_

_“No, not really.”_

_“Can I have my soda, then?”_

_“Fine but if your driving worsens noticeably, you’re not drinking anything while simultaneously driving ever again,”_ Connor said and handed Hank the soda.

_“Not with you in the car, at least.”_

Connor ignored the remark and looked out on the road. There were barely any other cars. He guessed that it was probably because people were only just now starting to return to the city after the recent troubles between androids and humans. Hank enjoyed sipping on his soda and turned on his car’s music player. He hadn’t removed the Knights of the Black Death CD so the car was filled with heavy metal. Hank glanced discreetly at Connor who seemed to enjoy the music and car ride.

 _“How’re the burgers?”_ Hank asked with his eyes on the road.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“How’s the temperature? Still warm or will I be having soggy burgers?”_

_“They seem to still be warm. Not as warm as when you got into the car with them but they’re not cold.”_

_“That’s good.”_

Neither of them said anything for a while. Hank surmised that since Connor wasn’t criticising his driving skills, the soda wasn’t a detriment to them. However, after a few glancing looks more, Hank got curious and asked Connor a question.

_“Would you like to try one? A burger, I mean.”_

_“Try one? I’m not sure I understand, Hank. I don’t eat.”_

_“I know but do you have a sense of taste? You analyse fluids using your mouth so maybe…”_ Hank paused briefly as he made a rather difficult turn, _“I don’t know. Forget I asked.”_

Connor opened one of the cardboard boxes and grabbed the burger inside. It was filled with various sauces, beef, cheese, tomato slices and some salad. Hanks mouth started watering as he picked up on the burger’s scent. Connor took a bite and chewed the burger carefully.

 _“I like it,”_ Connor mumbled as he swallowed, _“I don’t know if I tasted anything but I did enjoy the experience.”_

Connor put the burger down in its box again. Hank was astonished and pulled over as soon as he realised what had just happened.

_“Connor, what’s going to happen now? We humans, we digest the food we swallow and-“_

_“I don’t know but I don’t feel well. I think I may have made a mistake, Hank. I’m sorry.”_

_“No, don’t be. It’s my fault. I made you eat it,”_ Hank said as he turned the music off.

_“But I went through with it. I could have chosen not to swallow or even take a bite. The blame’s on me.”_

_“Think we’ll need to open you up and pry the burger out?”_

_“I… I don’t know. Let’s get back to your place first. You can eat and I can run a diagnostics check on my functions. Nothing bad has happened yet even if I do still have this awful feeling.”_

_“Very well, it’s your call.”_

Hank kicked the car back into action and drove in silence the rest of the way. Connor felt more and more uneasy and when they finally arrived at Hank’s house, he exited the car and the chewed-up burger came back out of his mouth.

 _“Guess you don’t have the stomach for fast food yet,”_ Hank remarked as he took the boxes and cup out of the car.


End file.
